freddy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Will the Wolf
Meet one of the most MENTALLY disabled animatronics of all time! If you thought that the Freddy gang was bad enough, get ready for WILL the wolf! This predator loves to kill the many people in Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Will the Wolf is known for his many murders. According to FNaF Folklore and Legend, Will the Wolf was the #1 Killer of all time, He was so mental, even during the day, he would ruin the preformences. They say he is out there, killing the many people that get in the way of a Mentally ill, Crazy, INSANE Wolf animatronic. Story It all started, back in 1986, The creators of the Animatronics wanted to make a new animatronic, But they did'nt know what animal they should choose, Eventually, they settled on a wolf animatronic. So, they made the Wolf animatronic, and dubbed him as "Will the wolf". These creators thought that Will would be a great addition to Freddy Fazbear's pizza. That night, Will was deactivated after his first day. He somehow turned on by himself, and he roamed the pizzaria to see what it actually looked like, he then ran into Freddy, asking him why he is'nt deactivated, Freddy then replied, "G0NNA K1lL the N1GHTGu4rD!". Will the wolf observed how Freddy Fazbear killed the nightguard, he then thought killing people would be pretty fun. He got a knife from the kitchen, and, had the feeling to go out there, and kill a numerous amount of people, and kill them he did. Reports say that the creators must have accidently cut a wire in his head, making him metally ill in someway. Will got more and more obsessed with killing as he watched his victims bleed. This predator's current location is unknown, but FNaF legend has it, he's out there looking for another victim. Will got so mental/crazy/INSANE that he actually started using CHAINSAWS to kill people. He used the chainsaws, Cutting people in half, and even cutting they're insides. The old knife he used to use is currently in the Hands of the creators of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Behaviour Well, If he wanted to kill the new nightguards, he would run VERY quickly towards the guard and just saw him in half. Flashlights would'nt work. Quotes "You sure you want to TAKE that option!?" - 'Will questioning' "Do you want me to kill you with a Knife or a Chainsaw?" - 'Will questioning #2' "I'm thinking of a specific weapon, If you guess it, i'll kill you LAST!" - 'Will giving a choice' "I am Will the Wolf, A Predator, A Killer, A MANIAC!" -''' Will revealing himself''' "You tell this to the Cops, and i will rip out you're insides and use them as HOT DOG Sausages!" - 'Will threatening not to tell the cops' "Here's a Suggestion, Me, Slice *Points at Freddy and Makes a throut slice noise*" - 'Will threatening to kill Freddy' "I would rather eat Human insides than Pizza." "I'm all ears when it comes to death!" "NO WAY! I aint crazy! i just have a horrible wire fuse!" - 'Will Refusing to reveal that he's crazy' "Hey Freddy, you ever tried to actually EAT The nightguard!?" "If you EVER tried facing against Will the Wolf, in the next second you would be mincemeat for a ANIMATRONIC!" -''' Will indicating that he will eat anyone who tries to kill Will''' "Yes, Freddy DID kill the nightguard, but that stupid bear does not even take a BITE out of him." "Would you rather jump off a plane, or get decapitated and eaten by Will the Wolf?" '' ''"These Freddy Fazbear's pizza owners did a HORRIBLE job on making a Wolf robot." "Little Kid, I'm everywhere. I can kill you at '''WILL! '''Get it? Will? HAHA!" - 'Will's pun' "''''I heard about this other "killer", his name is Teri the siamese cat, I wonder what he does in his spare time other than killing..? Maybe practice how his stabbing, like I do!? ha-HA! *practices stabbing with chainsaw*" '''- Will questioning about this other animatronic, Teri the siamese cat, then proceeds to practice his chainsaw stabbing Category:Legendary Animatronics Category:Folklore Animatronics Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fanon Category:Male animatronics Category:Fanon Characters Category:Animatronics